


Être professeure à Poudlard

by Emmaxolotl



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Dementors, F/M, Lizards, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Nifflers, Original Character(s), Other, deamon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaxolotl/pseuds/Emmaxolotl
Summary: Isobel Norton et son deamon lézard Iserith viennent de quitter le département des mystères du ministère de la magie suite à la demande de McGonagall, nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Isobel reprend le poste de professeure de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais c'est bien connu, on ne peut jamais avoir la paix à ce poste là !





	Être professeure à Poudlard

            Étendue sur le sol dans mon nouveau bureau, je gardais les yeux fermés et essayais de repérer chaque odeur, chaque son, chaque mouvement d’air. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps je suis restée là, sans bouger, sentant le sol froid dans mon dos, mais quand on toqua à ma porte la nuit gagnait le combat face au Soleil.

  - Mlle Norton ? C’est le professeur McGonagall, je peux entrer ?

  - Oui, bien sûr, je répondis.

         La lourde porte de bois s’ouvrit, dévoilant la sorcière marquée par les années, dégageant une autorité sans pareil. Elle ne sembla pas étonnée de me trouver sur le sol. Me laissant à ma médiation elle alluma un feu d’un coup de baguette dans la – ma – cheminée et me demanda tout de même de m’asseoir près de l’âtre pour parler. Me levant, je passais par le coin terrarium improvisé pour récupérer Iserith, mon daemon, qui avait pris la forme définitive d’un pogona, un fier égard d’Australie. Le félin noir qui avait accompagné le professeur le regardait avec des yeux ronds, ne sachant apparemment pas si un saurien représentait une menace, un allié ou une proie.

\- Vous êtes à votre aise ici, il ne vous manque rien ?

         Caressant distraitement les écailles froides du reptile qui prenait ma jambe droite pour un trône, je regardais autour de moi pour m’assurer que rien ne manquait. Les étagères pliaient sous le poids de livres venus de tous les coins du monde – sorciers ou moldus –, des figurines de tous les univers trônaient dans tous les recoins un peu vides - allant de la représentation d’un roi lointain jusqu’à celle d’un méchant de série -, près du feu avait été aménagé un petit coin avec des bouts de bois flottés et des plantes suspendues, et enfin la porte menant aux appartements avait soigneusement été décorée de sorte à ce qu’on ne puisse la distinguer si on ne savait pas déjà où elle est.

\- Non, j’ai tout ce qu’il me faut, merci, répondis-je distraitement.

         Minerva McGonagall me fixa de ses yeux perçants, tout comme son chat. Ne sachant que faire, je pris ma baguette et jeta un sort rapide au service à thé pour que deux tasses fumantes prennent place sur la petite table nous séparant.

\- Je suis contente que vous ayez repris le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. De toutes les candidatures que j’ai pu recevoir, aucune ne tenait la route. Vous n’avez pas eu d’ennuis avec le ministère pour quitter votre emploi ?

  - Mon chef de service a été quelque peu réticent à l’idée, mais la ministre a insisté et a facilité la procédure pour que je puisse être là le plus vite possible.

         La pièce retomba dans le silence, mais je sentais que la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard n’en avait pas encore fini avec moi. Quand enfin elle posa sa tasse, je sentis Iserith resserrer ses griffes autour de mon genou.

  - Mlle Norton… s’enquit-elle, hésitante, vous vous rappelez sûrement de la proposition que je vous avais faite avant que vous n’emménagiez ici.

         Je serrais les dents le plus discrètement possible, et je sentis sous ma paume les pics d’Iserith se dresser.

  - Je vous le redis professeur, le poste de directrice de la maison Serpentard ne m’intéresse pas. Je n’ai même pas encore commencé à travailler en tant que simple professeur !  Et Serpentard a déjà un directeur, ajoutais-je enfin, fermement.

  - Un directeur qui a déjà failli à son devoir, maugréa-t-elle doucement.

  - C’était sa première année à ce poste, forcément il ne pouvait avoir le talent du professeur Rogue.

         Elle pinça les lèvres.

  - Une élève née moldu se faisant ainsi attaquer par des élèves de Serpentard, ce n’est pas admissible, commença à s’emporter McGonagall.

  - Ont-ils été convenablement punis ?

  - Bien entendu, mais j’aurais aimé ne pas avoir à le faire à la place de Mr Malfoy.

  - Il ne leur a donné aucune sanction ? Lui demandais-je, plus intriguée qu’autre chose.

         Elle me répondit par la négative, et je plongeais dans mes réflexions.

\- Je préfère attendre que passe le début de l’année, commençais-je, et elle soupira sa désapprobation. Je garderai un œil sur lui et sur la maison, repris-je. Tous les serpents ne sont pas mauvais, je pense bien en être la preuve vivante, mais si je repère une activité suspecte et que lui ferme les yeux je vous en informerai tout de suite et, effectivement, il faudra sûrement que je redescende aux cachots, mais en attendant je reste ici et je n’occupe que mon poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

         La directrice réfléchit de longues minutes, et je dû raviver le feu d’un coup de baguette pour empêcher qu’il ne s’éteigne.

\- Bien. C’est d’accord. Mais je compte sur vous pour ouvrir l’œil. Je ne veux pas d’un autre incident de ce genre. L’école n’a pas besoin de ça.

         Après m’avoir rappelé le festin de rentrée du lendemain et m’avoir interdit formellement de rester enfermée dans mon bureau au lieu de descendre manger – il en était de même pour ce soir où il n’y avait pas d’élèves –, elle partit. Iserith s’était allongé devant le feu, réchauffant son corps, et n’avait même pas pris la peine de lever la tête quand le chat du professeure était venu s’asseoir à côté de lui – ce qui semblait avoir vexé le félin. Voyant que l’heure du repas allait bientôt s’achever, je mis mon long manteau bleu pour lutter contre le froid des couloirs, et moi et Iserith nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle.

  - Qui aurait cru qu’un jour on te choisirait comme professeur…

         Je lançais un petit regard amusé au reptile qui essayait de suivre la cadence.

\- Si tous les prétendants au poste étaient les mêmes que ceux qui voulaient s’immiscer au département des mystères, ce n’est pas si étonnant, lui répondis-je en riant.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que nous n’avions pas parcouru les couloirs de Poudlard, soupira le saurien d’un air nostalgique. Je crois que ça m’avait manqué.

         Alors que je laissais Iserith prendre de l’avance, je nous revoyais, enfants, à déambuler dans les couloirs. J’étais plus petite et lui n’était pas encore stabilisé. Il s’amusait à prendre la forme de toutes sortes de reptiles, du dragon menaçant au petit lézard le plus mignon. C’est à partir de la troisième année qu’il avait commencé à prendre de plus en plus régulièrement l’apparence d’un pogona pour finalement la garder à jamais au début de la quatrième année, étonnant par là même mes professeurs ayant rarement vu un démon se fixer aussi tôt.

        Sentant la nostalgie me saisir, Iserith fit demi-tour, et je le mis sur mon épaule comme nous le faisions autrefois – même s’il faisait quinze centimètres à l’époque et une bonne cinquantaine aujourd’hui.

C’est vêtue de mon vieux trench bleu et avec Iserith se lovant dans mon cou que je franchis pour la première fois les portes de la grande salle en tant que professeure. Les élèves n’arrivant que le lendemain, une seule table avait été aménagée au centre de la salle ou les professeurs se faisaient face, discutant avec animation. La directrice fut la première à me remarquer.

 - Professeure Norton ! J’ai bien cru que vous n’alliez pas nous honorer de votre présence !

         A son image, tous se tournèrent vers moi. Quelques professeurs étaient restés depuis le temps où j’avais quitté ces murs, comme le professeur Flitwik ou le professeure Trelawney, mais il y avait également de nouveaux visages, comme une jeune femme ayant un deamon renard sur les genoux, que je devinais être en charge de la métamorphose, un jeune homme avec un niffleur dans la poche de sa veste qui semblait être chargé des cours de soin aux créatures magiques, et enfin une tête blonde, bien trop connue, avec une fouine blanche endormie sur les genoux, Draco Malfoy, professeur de potion, directeur de la maison Serpentard. Les présentations furent rapides – nous aurions tout le temps de nous connaître dans la salle des profs quand nous nous plaindrons de nos élèves – et chacun retourna à son assiette.

         Assise à côté du professeure Trelawney et en face de Malfoy, je me contentais de manger distraitement la meilleure escalope de poulet de ma vie, veillant à en donner quelques bouts à Iserith pour éviter son courroux éternel. Quand la voyante sembla s’apercevoir de ma présence elle commença à partir dans un soliloque concernant « la meilleure élève qu’elle n’ait jamais eu » - ce n’est pas mes mots mais les siens. Rapidement je feignis la fatigue pour regagner la chaleur réconfortante de mes appartements.

         Une fois de nouveau enfermée seule, je remis un peu d’ordre sur mon bureau et raviva le feu pour qu’il diffuse sa chaleur dans toute la salle. Teintant légèrement les flammes d’un dernier coup de baguette pour diminuer la lumière émise par le foyer, je pris mon énorme couette dans ma chambre et alla m’installer confortablement devant la cheminée, en boule. Iserith rejoignit sa branche et je le sentis s’endormir rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, je fis de même.

         Le lendemain une agitation sans pareil remuait tout le château. Les professeurs ne cessaient de se questionner sur la tenue la plus appropriée pour faire la meilleure impression aux élèves sans toutefois avoir l’air trop décontracté, quelle coiffure adopter… D’autres encore faisaient des paris sur le vainqueur de la coupe des maisons – j’ai vu le professeur Flitwick parier un sac de galions sur Serdaigle, très sûr de lui. 

         Fuyant la table du petit déjeuner – le professeure McGonagall ayant insisté pour que j’assiste à tous les repas – je me mis à déambuler dans les couloirs au hasard. J’atterris d’abord aux cuisines, que je quittais aussitôt en voyant des ustensiles voler dans tous les sens, puis je croisais la salle sur demande, la volière, la bibliothèque… C’est quand un profond frisson parcourut ma colonne que je me rendis compte que j’étais arrivée aux cachots. Avant que je n’ai eu le temps de faire demi-tour le baron sanglant me barra la route. En le voyant, je sentis Iserith resserrer ses griffes sur mon épaule, et il se glissa du mieux qu’il put sous mes cheveux de sorte à ce que seule sa tête ne dépasse.

  - Isobel Norton ! Voilà bien des années que je ne t’avais pas vue en ces murs. J’ai entendu dire que tu étais la nouvelle professeure de défense contre les forces du mal ?

  - En effet.

  Ma sobre réponse ne sembla pas le satisfaire.

  - Pourquoi n’es-tu pas revenue vivre dans les cachots ? Tu aurais très bien pu faire déplacer ta salle de cours. Je croyais que tu te plaisais, ici, parmi les tiens, déclara-t-il d’un ton sadique.

         Avalant difficilement ma salive, je sentais la peur d’Iserith se mêler à la mienne. Le fantôme de Serpentard nous avait toujours effrayé, et il le savait. Je m’empressais de prendre un masque impassible pour lui cacher mon désarroi.

  - Ces cachots sont le domaine de Malfoy. Je suis bien mieux dans mon propre coin du château, ça nous évite une confrontation inutile, répliquais-je avec une bravoure feinte.

  - Inutile, en effet… J’ai cru comprendre que la directrice avait d’autres projets pour toi ?

  - Quels genres de projets ? lança une voix glaciale au bout du couloir.

  Draco Malfoy s’avança vers nous d’une démarche qui se voulait décontractée, son deamon fouine couleur neige sur l’épaule.

  - Elle te donne finalement les soins aux créatures magiques ? Il est vrai que c’est plus ta place, sans oublier que Collins est un vrai incapable, cracha Malfoy comme si c’était du poison.

  - Au contraire, je trouve que le professeur Carlton est très impliqué dans sa matière, et de ce que j’ai pu lire sur ses travaux concernant les hippogriffes il pourrait très bien recevoir un prix du ministère. D’ailleurs, où en sont tes travaux en potions ? Répliquais-je du tac-o-tac.

         Ma répartie sembla plaire au fantôme car le baron questionna longtemps Malfoy à ce propos, si bien que je pu m’éclipser au milieu de l’interrogatoire où j’appris qu’il se contentait d’apprendre sa matière aux élèves sans pour autant vouloir l’approfondir de son côté.

  Ces tours et ces détours m’avaient en vérité pris toute la matinée, mais alors que j’essayais de rejoindre ma salle de classe discrètement le professeure McGonagall m’aperçut et me traîna de force jusqu’à la grande salle. Les bancs étant encore presque vides je m’assis face au professeur de soins aux créatures magiques qui était en grande discussion avec son deamon niffleur, si bien qu’aucun des deux ne sembla remarquer ma présence.

  - Tu ne peux pas continuer à voler tout ce qui te passe sous la main, Blier ! Surtout en sachant que les élèves ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! Tu as de la chance qu’on ne se soit pas fait renvoyer !

  - Comment veux-tu que je résiste à tous ces éclats ? Tu as vu comment elle brillait ? C’était de la provocation !

  - Hors de question que tu me ressortes le coup de la victime. Je ne veux plus que tu me fasses de coup comme ça.

  - D’accord…

         Et le niffleur alla s’asseoir tout penaud à la droite de son sorcier, qui leva les yeux vers moi et remarqua enfin ma présence.

  - Ah ! Euh… Vous… Passez une bonne journée ?

         Les quatre yeux braqués sur lui sembla quelque peu le déboussoler vu l’agitation soudaine qui le prit.

  - Des problèmes avec votre deamon ? demandais-je.

  - Eh bien…

         C’est à ce moment que le niffleur en question leva la tête et me regarda d’un air blasé.

  - Il se trouve que Collins n’a pas aimé que je prenne discrètement la chaîne en or de la directrice, déclara-t-il d’un ton supérieur avec une petite voix couinante.

         Alors que je me retenais de rire, Iserith lâcha à mon oreille un petit pamphlet contre les deamons qui ne savaient pas se tenir.

  - Dès que je m’en suis rendu compte je lui ai rendu bien sûr ! Jamais je n’aurai cru que Blier recommencerait, se défendit le sorcier.

  - C’est pas ma faute ! C’est l’or ! Il m’appelle ! S'exclama la petite boule de poile.

         Collins me lança un regard désespéré, et alors que je n’arrivais plus à retenir mon rire, une tête blonde de mauvais poil arriva dans la salle pour se mettre à la place la plus éloignée de nous et notre bonne humeur. 

         On passa le déjeuner à discuter et à rire, à faire des prédictions sur les futures erreurs idiotes de nos élèves et à tergiverser sur l’utilité ou non d’une alliance entre le ministère de la magie et le Magisterium – l’organisation qui avait petit à petit pris possession du gouvernement moldu.

  - Nous avions bien des accords avec l’ancien gouvernement, alors pourquoi pas avec celui-ci ? m’avait-il dit.

  - Le problème n’est pas tant de passer des accords avec le nouveau gouvernement moldu, mais plutôt : qu’est-ce que le Magisterium compte faire une fois les accords passés ? On a bien pu voir comment ils ont totalement absorbé le précédent gouvernement moldu ! Il ne manquerait plus qu’ils veulent faire la même chose avec nous ! Avais-je répondu d’un air animé.

  - Comment des moldus pourraient-ils prendre possession du monde sorcier ?

  - Ne croit pas que ce sont de simples moldus. J’ai vu des choses quand je travaillais encore au ministère… - les souvenirs que cela évoquait me fit frissonner. Ils ont récupéré de vieux artéfacts sorciers et la plupart des moldus reconnaissent déjà qu’une forme de magie existe !

  - Alors le secret risquerait d’être brisé ? demande-t-il, inquiet.

         Alors que je hochais de la tête d’un air grave, la professeure de divination entra dans la salle d’une démarche des plus mélodramatique. Elle vint s’asseoir à côté de moi, mettant fin à la conversation.

\- Mon enfant… Mon troisième oeil m’a guidé jusqu’ici pour vous trouver… Apparemment il se plaît à vos côtés… Il aime admirer vos pouvoirs…

         Alors que j’essayais par tous les moyens de changer de sujet, Iserith sauta sur la table, quelque peu énervé d’avoir à se nourrir lui-même. Malheureusement pour moi, la professeure Trelawney n’en démordait pas.

  - En rien nous ne devrions être étonnés de vos incroyables aptitudes, dès lors que l’on connaît le talent inné qu’avait votre mère pour la divination ! Quelle mort tragique que fut la sienne… Heureusement elle l’avait vu venir et vous avait mise à l’abri dans cette famille de moldus ! Quel talent elle avait…

         Alors que Sibylle commençait à me faire des propositions concernant des apparitions dans ses cours, Collins vint à ma rescousse.

  - Isobel, il me semble que vous vouliez me montrer quelques reptiles moldus que vous avez pu amener avec vous au château ?

Il me fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu’il m’avait appelé par mon prénom, mais je décidais vite de sauter sur l’occasion.

  - Exactement ! Il est vrai qu’il est très intéressant d’observer leurs similitudes avec les dragons.

  - Pourrions y regarder dès maintenant ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire. J’ai peur qu’un fois les élèves arrivés je n’aurais plus le temps d’étudier ces créatures magnifiques.

  - Bien sûr Collins. Veuillez m’excuser professeure Trelawney, mais je vais devoir vous fausser compagnie.

  - Faite donc ma chère, faite donc… Mon troisième œil prévoit un grand danger, mais seulement pour dans quelques mois…

         Alors que nous fuyions la grande salle, Iserith me glissa à l’oreille que Collins ne cessait de me lancer des regards en coin.

  - Vous devez sûrement avoir des questions, Collins, dis-je.

         Il parut gêné, mais répondit néanmoins.

 - Ainsi donc… Votre mère était voyante ?

\- Oui. Bon nombre des prophéties résidant au département des mystères sont les siennes. C’était une des rares voyantes à être prise au sérieux.

  - Et… Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

  - Nous sommes arrivés.

         Trop heureuse d’avoir pu éviter le sujet de ma mère, j’ouvris les portes de ma salle de classe d’un claquement de doigt et me dirigeai rapidement vers mon bureau où se trouvait mon zoo miniature improvisé. Et dès que j’en déverrouillais la porte, je remarquais que Collins était planté au milieu de la salle, tournant sur lui-même comme s’il voulait en enregistrer chaque détail.

  - Votre salle est… Mais combien de temps cela vous a pris ?

         Après avoir ouvert la porte du bureau, je fouillais dans mes souvenirs pour me remémorer le temps consacré à la décoration. Je contemplais les différents les différents quoi? suspendus par des câbles au plafond, les branches de bois flottés traversant toute la salle de part en part – Iserith y avait veillé –, la malle qui bougeait sous les coups d’un épouvantard y étant piégé, tous les tableaux à craie recouvrant une bonne partie des murs et les croquis de détraqueurs et de loup garou accrochés entre les fenêtres.

  - J’y ai consacré le temps qu’il a fallu, je finis par répondre en haussant les épaules.

         Il s’avança tout en continuant de regarder tout autour de lui, et finit par me suivre.

         Une fois dans mon bureau il parut d’abord étonné de me voir sortir une vieille valise du placard, puis il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, par stupéfaction. Pendant ce temps je riais intérieurement, et pris soin de verrouiller la porte derrière nous.

  - Bien sûr il y va de soi que j’attends de vous la plus entière discrétion à propos de cette valise, car je doute que notre chère directrice approuve que je l’ai amenée entre ces murs.

         Il hocha vigoureusement de la tête. Je posai la valise au sol, l’ouvrais entièrement et descendit l’échelle. J’allumais quelques lumières dans l’atelier pendant qu’Iserith partait déjà se dégourdir les jambes, puis Collins entra à son tour.

  - Mais du coup, vous… Enfin vous… Vous êtes…

\- La petite-fille de Newt Scamander. Je tiens sa valise de ma mère. Bien sûr elle ne contient plus les animaux qui ont pu y vivre auparavant. J’ai pris l’habitude de récupérer des animaux abandonnés et de les loger ici pour en prendre soin. Il n’y a presque que des animaux moldus. J’ai plus l’habitude de traîner dans leur monde.

         Je lui fit signe d’avancer en premier, et je fus ravie de voir son air béat devant les serpents et les lézards qui vivaient ici. Il fit son petit tour pendant que je veillais à l’alimentation de tout le monde. Quand il revint, il sembla tout de même préoccupé.

  - Pourquoi avoir choisi le département des mystères et la défense contre les forces du mal ? Tout me porte à croire qu’une place au département des créatures magiques vous conviendrait plus.

         Je souris discrètement à la remarque.

  - M’occuper de tous ces animaux est plus un hobby. Et quand j’ai dû trouver un emploi le département des mystères avait bien plus besoin d’un nouveau membre que celui des créatures magiques.

  - C’est donc par pur altruisme que vous avez pris cette voie ?

  - … Disons que j’avais des aptitudes recherchées.

  - Un talent prononcé pour l’occlumancie, je suppose ? 

         Je hochais distraitement de la tête alors qu’un python albinos s’enroulait autour de mon bras.

  - Ce qui se passe au département des mystères reste au département des mystères. Il est important que chaque employé soit imperméable à toutes tentatives visant à lire leur esprit.

  - Et vous vous plaisiez là-bas ?

  - A votre avis, pourquoi suis-je venue travailler ici ?

         On commença à rire et à dire des idioties pendant que je lui montrais les spécimens que j’avais abrité jusque-là, puis il fut l’heure de se préparer pour l’arrivée des élèves. 

         Il pleuvait ce soir-là, et la fumée s’échappant du Poudlard Express se mêlait au brouillard qui commençait à se lever. Une flopée d’enfants plus ou moins grands entra dans la grande salle, où nous les attendions derrière la grande table réservée au corps enseignant. Le Choixpeau magique pris soin de la répartition des premières années, la nouvelle directrice fit un discours d’encouragement, et c’est à ce moment que je sentis la tristesse m’envahir. Les discours de Dumbledore me manquaient. J’avais beau avoir vu son cadavre au pied de la tour d’astronomie et avoir subi le régime des Carrow l’an d’après, je ne m’étais toujours pas faite à l’idée. 

         Collins, sentant le désarroi qui venait de m’envahir, prit discrètement ma main sous la table. 

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens, me murmura-t-il tout bas. Avec le temps on s’y fait.

         Les plats apparurent sur les tables et une exclamation d’impatience parcourut la salle. Les élèves se jetèrent dessus comme s’il n’avaient pas mangés depuis deux mois, et bon nombre de professeurs firent de même. Je picorais distraitement, mais me servit une assiette entière quand McGonagall me lança un regard à faire fuir un magyar à pointes.

         Le repas fini, les préfets conduisirent les premières années dans leurs dortoirs et les professeurs soupirèrent de soulagement, les oreilles quelque peu sifflotantes. Alors que les professeurs quittaient peu à peu la salle, Collins proposa de me raccompagner, mes appartements se trouvant sur le chemin des siens. Laissant nos deamons nous devancer, nous prenions notre temps, congédiant dans leur dortoir les élèves récalcitrants.

\- Depuis combien de temps enseignez-vous à Poudlard, d’ailleurs ? Lui demandais-je.

\- J’entame ma sixième année. Le professeur McGonagall est venue me débaucher du ministère.

  - C’est une manie chez elle, apparemment, riais-je.

         Nous traversâmes le dernier couloir en silence. Ce n’est qu’une fois devant ma porte qu’il repris la parole.

  - Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi, alors ? dit-il avec un faux sourire.

         Confuse, je ne sus que répondre. Il ne me quitta pas des yeux, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas, et je sentis la gêne monter entre nous.

  - Ce n’est rien, oublie. Je sais pas à quoi je m’attendais.

         Et avant que je n’ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il était déjà parti, son niffleur sur l’épaule me lançant des regards noirs.

         Un peu perdue, j’ouvris la porte et la referma derrière moi d’un coup de baguette, traversa la salle de cours comme un fantôme, grimpais les escaliers pour rejoindre mon bureau, raviva le feu d’un sort et me roula en boule dans ma couette abandonnée là la veille.

*** 

         Premier vrai jour de travail. Toute une classe de septièmes années me faisait face. Il ne me semblait pas qu’on était si menaçant à l’époque.

  - Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Norton, c’est moi qui m’occuperai de vous enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal pour votre dernière année à Poudlard. Ne tournons pas autour du pot, si vous êtes ici c’est pour être au point pour vos ASPIC de fin d’année. Etant donnée l’ampleur de votre programme – plaignez-vous auprès du ministère, pas à moi – vous aurez chaque premier du mois un contrôle sur tout ce que vous aurez appris jusqu’ici, et je précise qu’une connaissance portant uniquement sur cette septième année ne sera pas suffisante, ainsi je vous conseille de déterrer vos livres précédents ou de consulter la bibliothèque si vous les avez déjà brûlés. Nous commencerons l’année par une étude de l’occlumancie et de la légilimancie. Quelqu’un a-t-il une idée de ce en quoi ces deux disciplines consistent ? 

         Un long silence de mort s’abattit sur la salle. J’aperçus Iserith sur une des branches juger tous les élèves et deamons correspondant en dessous de lui.

\- Personne ? Quelle dommage… Ouvrez vos livres page 394 et lisez. Je vous conseille de prendre quelques notes à côté.

         Tout un tas de regards inquiets se levèrent vers moi.

\- Rassurez-vous, je ne vais vous faire une interrogation tout de suite. Si vous prenez des notes pendant votre lecture ça vous obligera à vous focaliser sur les données importantes et ça vous facilitera la vie pendant vos révisions. 

         Le reste du cours se passa sans trop de problèmes, tout comme le cours de troisièmes années qui suivit, et ce fut l’heure de manger.

         Je croisais Collins sur le chemin de la grande salle, mais notre traversée du château se fit dans un silence pesant, que seules nos salutations sommaires avaient interrompu. Son deamon ne cessait de me toiser avec une certaine haine qui détonnait avec ses 17cm de haut et son pelage de peluche. De temps en temps il se penchait vers l’oreille de son sorcier pour lui faire des messes basses que je faisais mine d’ignorer. Nous montâmes chacun d’un côté de l’estrade de la table des professeurs, et c’est avec peine que je dû m’asseoir à côté de l’égocentrique qui se faisait autrefois appeler « Le Prince de Serpentard ».

  - Bonjour Isobel.

\- Bonjour Draco.

         On mangea dans un silence – décidément – des plus pesants, et je mis mes derniers cookies dans ma poche pour ne pas avoir à rester ici une seconde de plus. Je vis du coin de l’œil Collins qui se levait en même temps, et qui se rassit aussitôt après m’avoir vue. Mon deamon sur l’épaule, je quittai la salle.

  - Tu ne trouves pas qu’il en fait un peu trop ? Demanda la voix sifflante du lézard.

  - Iserith, ne soit pas si méprisant.

  - Il ne veut même pas que vous vous expliquiez. Il a beau être professeur, au fond c’est encore un enfant.

  - N’en parlons plus, veux-tu ? 

         Le pogona se contenta d’un vague hochement de tête désespéré.

         Les jours et les semaines passèrent de plus en plus vite à chaque heure sonnée. Mes cours avançaient bien, la plupart de mes élèves réussissaient avec succès mes contrôles mensuels, j’étais un professeur reconnu et respecté. Malgré ces réussites professionnelles, nous n’avions pas progressé dans la discussion avec Collins, et cela intrigua le professeur McGonagall au point qu’un soir elle me convoqua dans son bureau.

  - Mlle Norton, j’aurais une question à vous poser.

\- Allez-y, professeure.

  - Et bien… Disons que c’est quelque peu indiscret… Je n’ai pu m’empêcher de remarquer que depuis la rentrée vous semblez être en froid, vous le professeur Carlton.

         Entendant ricaner Iserith de cet euphémisme, j’eus toutes les peines du monde à répondre sérieusement à la question.

\- Effectivement, nous avons eu un désaccord. Mais rien de bien gênant pour notre travail.

         Elle me regarda avec suspicion.

  - Vous êtes sûre qu’il n’a rien d’autre dont vous voudriez me parler ?

         Hésitant longuement, je préférais le silence plutôt que de lui déballer mes petits problèmes personnels.

  - Rien, professeure.

         Encore plus suspicieuse, elle me proposa du thé, mais je partis en prétextant un paquet de copies à corriger. 

         Un autre individu avait également décidé de me compliquer les choses : Draco Malefoy. Il s’amusait à venir interrompre mes cours pour une raison quelconque, mangeait mes gâteaux préférés avant que je n’ai eu le temps d’en goûter ne serait-ce qu’un seul… Je commençais à avoir des soupçons, et à me demander si le baron sanglant n’avait pas laissé échapper quelques informations.

         Quatre mois environs après la rentrée, lors d’une réunion de professeurs, j’entendis quelque chose qui attira mon intention.

\- Vous voyez qui est Maisie Greenwood, une Serpentard de sixième année ? Malgré le fait qu’elle aura la majorité d’ici quelques mois, j’ai bien pu observer pendant mon cours de sortilège de ce matin que son deamon ne semble toujours pas décidé à se fixer, dévoila le professeur Flitwick, qui se tourna vers Malefoy. Ne l’aviez-vous pas remarqué ?

  - Si, évidemment, dit-il d’un ton qui se voulait assuré.

         Plusieurs sourcils se levèrent.

\- Mais je ne m’inquiète pas pour elle. La fixation viendra. Il suffit d’attendre.

\- Il suffit d’attendre ? Assumez-vous vos propos, professeur Malefoy ? Car il ne me sembla pas que vous vous y connaissiez très bien en ce qui est la science des deamons. Professeur Carlton, un avis ?

         Collins, assis non loin de moi, se dandina un peu sur sa chaise avant de trouver le courage de prendre la parole.

\- Et bien… C’est vrai que d’ordinaire les deamons prennent leurs formes fixes aux alentours de 15 ans…

  - Et vous, professeure Norton ? Auriez-vous des informations supplémentaires ?

         Ignorant le regard noir que me lançait le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques, je m’avançais sur ma chaise afin de pouvoir parler à tout mon auditoire. 

\- Comme l’a dit le professeur Carlton, on s’attend normalement à ce que le deamon commence à prendre sa forme fixe une fois le 15ème anniversaire passé et de se fixer définitivement vers l’anniversaire des 16 ans. Il est peu courant voire même extrêmement rare que la fixation n’est pas encore débutée à son âge.

         Tous les professeurs autour de la table semblèrent se plonger dans une intense réflexion.

\- Cela pourrait-il être dangereux ?

         La gorge sèche, je répondis. 

\- Ca ne l’est pas forcément. 

\- Je garderai un œil sur elle.

         Surpris, nous nous retournâmes tous vers Draco.

\- Vous en êtes sûr, professeur Malefoy ?

\- Vous me faites assez confiance pour leur enseigner l’art des potions, madame la directrice. Vous pouvez bien me faire confiance pour la surveillance d’un élève.

         Les lèvres pincées, McGonagall accepta, me lançant tout de fois une œillade me rappelant ma promesse de début d’année de surveiller ma maison d’origine, et la réunion pris fin.

         Week-end de libre, je corrigeais les copies que j’aurais dû rendre il y a trois jours, Iserith à mes côtés s’amusant de la bêtise de certains élèves. Alors que j’apprenais avec étonnement qu’un épouvantard était une invention des jumeaux Weasley, on toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez !

         Collins Carlton passa le seuil.

\- Puis-je m’entretenir avec vous ?

\- Bien sûr, répondis-je distraitement en découvrant que l’occlumancie permettait de communiquer avec les animaux.

         Rangeant la copie sur la pile des déceptions du mois, je fis enfin face à l’intrus du jour.

\- Professeur Carlton, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Il me semble que vous vous y connaissez en reptiles ?

         Intriguée, je levai un sourcil.

\- Quel genre de reptile ? 

\- Du genre ailé.

         Les mots ne suffisaient pas à exprimer toutes les interrogations qui me passaient par la tête. Il le remarqua et me tendit la main.

\- Je crois que vous devriez venir.

         Le néant de mon cerveau ne m’empêchant de refuser, je le suivis jusqu’à une salle cachée par un tableau dans un des sous-sols du château. Placé au centre d’un âtre rougeoyant se trouvait un œuf.

  - Mais… C’est impossible…

  - Je l’ai trouvé dans une vente aux enchères, je me suis dit qu’il serait mieux ici pour éclore. 

         Incrédule, je me tournai vers lui. 

\- Mais bien sûre je ne compte pas le garder ici indéfiniment. J’ai déjà pris contact avec un ami en Roumanie pour qu’ils le récupèrent quand il pourra supporter le voyage.

         Alors que je contemplais l’œuf avec fascination et qu’Iserith se plaça à proximité du feu pour se réchauffer, Collins se rapprocha pour être à côté de moi.

\- On pourrait s’en occuper ensemble.

         Je me tournai vers lui, partagé entre le choc, la surprise, la joie, et tout un tas d’autres sentiments.

\- Je crois me souvenir que c’était ton rêve à l’époque, reprit-il.

\- C’était le tien aussi, dis-je après de longues minutes. Ca, et un élevage d’occamy.

\- Alors… Tu te rappelles… dit-il avec stupéfaction.

\- Oui. Ca m’est revenu.

         Un silence gêné s’installa.

\- En fait… McGonagall est venue me parler, déclara-t-il. A propos de…

\- Du sortilège d’amnésie, dis-je, le regard vide.

\- Oui. Je sais que ce n’était pas vraiment à elle de le faire mais… Enfin… Si tu veux en parler…

\- Des mangemorts m’ont jeté un sortilège d’amnésie dans l’espoir que je les rejoigne après, commençais-je d’un voix blanche. Mais ça n’a pas suffi. Alors ils m’ont enfermé et se sont servis de moi comme cobaye pour des doloris, cependant je m’en suis remise, j’ai fait la bataille de Poudlard, j’ai fait des études, j’ai travaillé au ministère et maintenant je suis professeure. Pas de quoi s’apitoyer sur mon sort.

  - Il paraît qu’un des moldus avec qui tu as grandi est mort.

         La gorge serrée, j’eus du mal à articuler ma réponse.

\- Oui. Mais ça n’a rien à voir avec Voldemort. Tu as estimé la date d’éclosion ?

\- Euh… Hum. Ca devrait être d’ici un mois. Mais étant donné que l’œuf a dû être trimballé sans aucun soin il se peut qu’il mette une à deux semaines de plus.

  - Alors on s’en occupera comme il faudra. McGonagall est au courant ?

\- Elle ferme les yeux tant qu’il reste ici et que personne n’est au courant. 

         Souriant bêtement à cause d’une source de bonheur inespérée – j’avais toujours rêvé d’être la maman d’un dragon – je pris la main de Collins dans la mienne et posai ma tête sur son épaule. On resta à contempler l’œuf jusqu’à ce que la faim nous saisisse.

***

         Maisie Greenwood, serpentarde en 6e année, me donnait bien du fil à retordre. Je l’observais dans ma classe, dans la grande salle, dans les couloirs, et plus je passais de temps à la surveiller et plus elle m’intriguait. Elle n’avait pas de véritable amis, se contentant de maintenir des relations polies avec ses camarades. Elle était majoritairement végétarienne et ne partageait jamais ses repas avec son deamon, qui changeait de forme de manière frénétique.

\- Et donc… Vous ne pouvez pas m’en dire plus à son sujet ? demanda le professeure McGonagall qui m’avait conviée pour le thé et me donnait des biscuits en échanges d’informations.

\- Mise à part qu’elle me met extrêmement mal à l’aise dans sa manière de vivre ? Je ne veux pas être trop alarmante, mais son deamon m’inquiète vraiment. On dirait qu’il a comme… des… « convulsions » de transformations incessantes.

\- Hum…

         Nous finîmes nos tasses le temps de sa réflexion.

\- Et Malfoy ? Il vous a transmis des informations ?

\- S’il a veillé sur Mlle Greenwood, il n’a rien remarqué ou il ne m’a rien rapporté. Vous savez que ma proposition tient toujours ?

         Je ne lui apportais pas de réponses.

         Les jours passèrent. Maisie me sembla de plus en plus instable, allant jusqu’à s’énerver brutalement de façon régulière. 

Dès que moi ou Collins avions une heure de libre, nous descendions dans les sous-sols pour veiller l’œuf, allant jusqu’à se faire livrer nos repas par les elfes de maison afin de ne pas avoir à remonter dans la grande salle.

         Enfin vint le temps de Noël.

\- Professeure Norton, pourrais-je vous parler un moment, s’il-vous-plaît ?

         Quelques têtes se levèrent et des sourires narquois apparurent à la vue de l’homme passant la tête par la porte.

\- J’arrive, professeur Carlton. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 217 et prenez des notes sur les détraqueurs et sur la possibilité qu’ont les deamons à servir de patronus corporel. Certains d’entre vous seront interrogés à l’oral et, si j’entends le moindre son, l’oral sera noté.

         Sur ce je quittai la salle en ricanant de la tête de mes élèves.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Collins ?

\- Désolé de t’interrompre en plein cours mais j’avais quelque chose d’important à te dire…

         Attendant sa réponse, je n’entendis que le silence.

\- … Et c’est quoi cette chose importante ?

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça te dirait de…Venir au bal de Noël avec moi ?

         J’explosai de rire, mais pas trop non plus, sinon les élèves risqueraient d’entendre. Ma réaction fit apparaître le désarroi sur le visage de Collins.

\- Alors… C’est un…

\- Un oui, Collins. C’est un oui, rais-je à son air désemparé.

\- Vraiment ?

         Son air étonné me fit sourire tendrement. Me penchant vers lui, je lui déposai un baiser sur la joue.

\- Oui, Collins. Je veux venir avec toi au bal de Noël, je lui murmurai à l’oreille.

         Je le sentis frissonner, ce qui étira d’autant mon sourire. 

\- C’est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? Je peux retourner en cours ?

\- Hum… Et bien… Eh… Oui. Oui, c’était tout.

  - Et bien je vais retourner voir mes élèves, lui dis-je avec un clin d’oeil avant de retourner à mes élèves intrigués.

         Le reste du cours se passa certes silencieusement, mais je remarquai bien les œillades amusées des étudiants me faisant face.

         Le bal arriva bien vite. J’avais pour l’occasion revêtu ma plus belle robe d’un bleu TARDIS. Collins était venu me rejoindre le soir à mon bureau, et nous entrâmes ensembles dans la grande salle. Les elfes de la cuisine s’étaient surpassés pour le festin. Même à Poudlard, je n’avais jamais aussi bien mangé. Vint ensuite le moment de la danse. Les préfets ouvrirent le bal, puis ce fut le tour des professeurs. Collins prit ma main gauche de sa droite, et passa son autre bras autour de ma taille. On commença à valser lentement sur la musique. Au fil de la danse je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Nos deux corps se rapprochèrent jusqu’à être collés l’un à l’autre. Au final on resta parmi les derniers sur la piste. Il fallut finalement quitter la salle, et j’eus du mal à me séparer de lui. Il me ramena à mon bureau, me tenant la main, et finalement nous dûmes nous séparer devant ma porte

\- Je sais pas pour toi mais… J’ai passé une super soirée, bégueya-t-il.

  - Moi aussi j’ai passé une super soirée, lui répondis-je en souriant. 

         Nous nous sourîmes bêtement un long moment, puis finalement j’ouvris la porte. Me tournant vers lui une dernière fois, je déposai un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de fermer le battant.

\- C’était d’un niais !

\- Ferma la, Iserith.

         Les vacances de Noël furent beaucoup plus calmes. Seuls quelques élèves étaient restés, ainsi que peu de professeurs. Collins était parti par le train le lendemain du bal. Il devait passer les fêtes avec sa famille. J’étais donc seule pour veiller sur l’œuf.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens… Professeure Norton. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites aussi profondément enfouie dans les sous-sols du château ?

         Draco Malfoy, appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur, me faisait face.

\- N’ai-je donc pas le droit de déambuler ?

\- Tu crois qu’il se doute de quelque chose pour l’œuf ? me murmura Iserith à l’oreille.

\- Des messes basses ? Tu aurais quelque chose à cacher ? Demanda l’albinos avec un air suffisant.

\- En vérité je venais te voir, répliquais-je. Je me demandais où tu en étais avec la surveillance de Maisie Greenwood.

         Il devint aussi pâle que la fouine qui lui sert de démon.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas.

         Au même moment, la directrice arriva.

\- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin, vous deux ! Dans mon bureau ! Immédiatement !

         Face à cette avalanche de points d’exclamation nous ne pûmes qu’optempérer.

         Une fois à l’abri des regards, elle prit un air grave.

\- Un élève manque à l’appel. Nathan Friskey. Ses parents devaient le récupérer à la gare de Kings Cross, mais il n’était pas là. Ces amis disent ne pas l’avoir vu dans le train. Il est donc dans le château. Tous les deux, je vous charge de le retrouver le plus vite possible et de trouver également des explications. Maintenant du vent.

         Et aussi vite qu’on était entré, on fut mis à la porte. Nous partîmes chacun dans notre coin. J’irai voir l’œuf plus tard.

         Deux jours après que McGonagall  nous ait donné notre mission, je retrouvais le corps de Nathan placé à l’intérieur d’une armure d’un couloir du deuxième étage. Mme Pomfresh fit tout son possible pour le ramener, mais elle ne le put. Son coeur battait encore, ses fonctions vitales étaient intactes, mais une chose manquait au tableau : Nathan Friskey, élève en troisième année à Serdaigle, avait été destitué de son âme.

\- Je croyais que seul un baiser de détraqueur pouvait retirer l’âme d’un corps, s’énerva Draco, étalé sur un des lits de la pharmacie.

\- Seul les détraqueurs peuvent infliger ça, lui répondis-je.

         La directrice ne tarda pas à arriver, et pendant un instant on pouvait voir la panique percer sur son visage.

\- Que tout le château soit fouillé. Que tous les élèves soient réunis dans la Grande Salle. Isobel, Draco, cherchez tous les élèves que vous pourriez trouver. Je vous fais confiance.

         Deux bonnes heures de chasse aux élèves plus tard, j’avais envoyé presque tous les élèves qui étaient restés ici pour les vacances dans la Grande Salle. Au détour d’un couloir j’aperçus une forme sombre avec une tête blanche.

\- Draco !

         Aucune réaction.

\- Draco ? Draco ?!

         J’accourus vers lui.

\- Oh mon dieu, Draco…

Il semblait évanoui. Son souffle était court, les battements de son cœur étaient irréguliers, et il me semblait encore plus pâle que d’ordinaire. Son deamon était dans le même état. D’un sort je m’empressais de le soulever, n’oubliant pas de prendre sa baguette qui était tombée à côté de lui. Alors que j’allais prendre le chemin de l’infirmerie, une silhouette sombre arriva au bout du couloir. La silhouette effrayante glissa vers moi, sortant de sous sa cape une main noire de pourriture.

         Je sortis ma baguette, m’apprêtant un lancer le sortilège du patronus, mais avant d’avoir prononcé le moindre mot une fille arriva à sa suite.

\- Maisie ?!

         Maisie Greenwood, pâle, en pleurs, avançait à la suite du détraqueur.

\- Je suis désolée. Il ne veut pas m’écouter. J’ai essayé. J’ai vraiment essayé. Mais il ne veut pas obéir, me dit-elle en pleurant.

\- Maisie ?... Ne me dis pas que ?... Non. Maisie. Dis-moi que non. S’il-te-plaît.

         Maisie se contenta de retenir une vague de sanglot tandis que le détraqueur que je devinais être son deamon continua d’avancer. Tout devenait de plus en plus froid. Toutes idées de bonheur me quittèrent. Et il continuait d’avancer.

         Me détachant de la cagoule relevée, je pris ma baguette.

- _Spero Patronum_!

\- AAAAAAAAAAHH !!!

         Maisie tomba à terre en hurlant, s’arrachant les cheveux de douleur. Son deamon tenta de percer un trou dans ma défense. Iserith s’avança vers lui, et une lumière blanche l’enroba. Il décolla du sol vola au-devant du détraqueur.

\- Non Iserith ! Arrête ! criais-je.

         Plus il avançait, et plus Maisie se tordait de douleur, poussant des cris glaçants.

\- Hors de question que je te laisse te faire tuer par ce deamon ! me répondit le reptile.

\- En le blessant, tu la blesses ! répliquais-je.

         Ignorant mes supplications, Iserith continua d’avancer. Alors que les supplications de Maisie augmentaient de volume, le détraqueur avança brusquement sa main et se saisit d’Iserith, le serra de plus en plus fort. Cette fois c’est moi qui criais. Je criais comme jamais auparavant, sentant les doigts froids et putrides écraser nos corps. Le contact direct entre nos deux deamons créa une vague de douleur supplémentaire.

         Il fallait agir. Il fallait agir vite. Maisie et son démon avaient tué une personne, si on ne comptait pas Draco qui était dans un état critique. Rares avaient été les cas de démon détraqueur, et chaque fois cela se finissait en massacre, d’autant plus que celui-ci était assez puissant pour pouvoir se saisir d’un deamon-patronus. C’était un sujet d’étude, au département des mystères, car personne n’avait encore trouvé une solution viable à ce problème. Aucun remède. Seulement une solution finale.

         Il fallait arrêter Maisie. Je pris donc ma baguette pour faire ce qu’on nous avait enseigné au ministère.

\- _Avada_ …

\- _Avada_ _Kedavra_ !

         Un éclair vert jaillit de derrière moi. Draco Malfoy s’appuyait sur un bras, l’autre tendu, tenant sa baguette. Il était à bout de souffle.

         Face à moi les cris de Maisie s’étaient tus. Le détraqueur était immobile, et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour lâcher Iserith qui tomba brutalement au sol, puis disparaître en poussières. Au moment du choc nous poussâmes tous deux un hurlement.

         Le professeure McGonagall arriva, suivie de tous les professeurs.

         Ensuite, tout devint noir.

         Quand je rouvris les yeux, j’étais à l’infirmerie, recouverte de bandages, comme une momie. Iserith avait été installé dans un petit lit à ma droite, et si j’étais aussi amochée que lui – ce qui était le cas à coup sûr – la situation était vraiment critique. Mme Pomfresh m’expliqua que le détraqueur nous avait infligé de graves lésions internes. Draco s’était réveillé quelques heures plus tôt et avait été emmené par le ministère. Bien que Maisie représentait un grand danger, son meurtre combiné à son passé de collaboration avec les mangemorts lui avait valu un aller simple pour Azkaban.

         Je restais encore une petite semaine à l’infirmerie, le temps de me remettre pleinement et de me faire avaler des potions plus horribles les unes que les autres.

         Deux jours avant la rentrée, les professeurs partis célébrer Noël en famille revinrent et furent immédiatement mis au courant. De mon côté je passais mon temps enfermée dans mon bureau. Iserith ne quittait plus mon épaule. J’essayais de reprendre un semblant de vie normale, mais je ne me remettais pas ce que j’avais vécu.

         Alors que je finissais de corriger des copies, on toqua à ma porte.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- C’est Collins, entendis-je d’une voix étouffée par l’épaisseur de la porte.

         Prenant ma baguette, je déverrouillai la porte d’un sort complexe de mon invention.

\- Bonjour Collins. Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir, dis-je d’une petite voix.

\- En fait, je voudrais t’emmener quelque part, me dis-t-il avec un sourire.

         Une légère vague de panique commença à monter en moi.

\- Quelque part ? 

\- J’ai quelque chose à te montrer.

         Malgré son ton rassurant, la peur ne voulait pas me quitter.

\- Je reste avec toi quoi qu’il arrive, me murmura-t-il.

         Je pris la main qu’il me tendit et le suivit à travers les couloirs du château. On descendit aux cachots. Après cinq minutes de marche, on arriva face à un tableau, qu’il ouvrit d’un mot de passe. A l’intérieur de la pièce, un brasier ardent tenait chaud à un énorme œuf qui se balançait régulièrement.

         Soudain, une fissure apparut, puis deux, puis trois. Enfin, une petite tête sortit de la coquille, puis un corps entier s’en extirpa. Je m’avançai lentement vers la créature qui venait de naître. Le dragon juvénile se tourna vers moi et posa doucement sa tête sur la main que je lui tendis.

         Collins arriva lentement vers nous, répéta le même processus avec le jeune dragon, puis passa un bras autour de ma taille. 

\- J’ai pensé qu’on pourrait l’appeler Newt, chuchocha-t-il avant de poser un baiser son mon front.

\- Oui. C’est bien, Newt.

         On se sourit, et il me ramena en haut.

         Le lendemain, les élèves arrivèrent. Avant le banquet, la directrice fit son discours. Elle annonça le décès de Nathan Friskey et de Maisie Greenwood. Elle annonça également le renvoi forcé de Draco, et présenta brièvement le remplaçant qu’elle avait trouvé en quelques jours. Enfin, elle appela à se lever la nouvelle directrice de Serpentard.

C’est sous les applaudissements des élèves que je répondis à l’invitation de la directrice.


End file.
